Descente aux enfers
by Internetjsuistonenfant
Summary: " Aloha signifie La Famille . La Famille signifie que personne ne doit être laissé, ni mis de côté " Ames sensibles, s'abstenir . Vraiment !
1. Une famille nombreuse

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve sur la toute première fanfiction postée sur ce compte, en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise . Je tiens juste à vous prévenir qu'elle contiendra beaucoup de trigger, alors faites attention en la lisant, je ne veux pas que quiconque se sente mal en la lisant . Vraiment, si vous êtes sensibles où êtes passés par le moindre des sujets que je vais aborder dans cette fic, arrêtez votre lecture, parce que plus vous avancerez dedans plus il y aura de triggers .**

 **Bon, cette parenthèse faite, j'espère que ceux qui seront restés pour lire cette fic apprécieront leur lecture !**

* * *

Quiconque approchait les enfants de la famille Sommet complimentait aussitôt Caroline, leur mère . En effet, Gaëtan, le plus âgé, ne pouvait compter le nombre d'éloges entendus, sur lui ou ses frères et soeurs . Très souvent la même rengaine . Il sourit calmement à Fantine, meilleure amie de leur mère, tandis que cette dernière vantait le calme et la politesse étonnante de la fratrie . A presque vingt-neuf ans, le chatain faisait la même taille que son petit-frère de douze ans, ce qui le complexait quelque peu .

\- Et mon Dieu, mais quel calme ! Je ne les ai pas entendus de la journée ! sourit la grande blonde, passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de Joshua, le petit dernier de la famille .

\- Merci beaucoup, Fantine !

Caroline esquissa un sourire chaleureux en direction de Mathieu, qui lui répondit, un Comic dans les mains .

Une fois la blonde partie de la maison, après quelques idées reçues sur les adolescents lancées à leur mère, les enfants se retrouvèrent à la table beaucoup trop petite pour accueillir autant de personnes de la salle à manger, pour partager le repas . C'est Caroline qui commença la discussion en servant aux adolescents le fameux gratin dont elle seule possédait le secret .

\- Je suis ravie que tu sois passé nous faire un petit coucou, Gaëtan ! On te voit beaucoup moins, ces temps-ci ...

Le reproche était à peine déguisé parmi les paroles mielleuses de la femme, et le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre . Il est vrai qu'il avait été beaucoup moins présent pour sa famille ces derniers temps ...

\- Je sais, maman, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps, entre mon petit boulot et les études ... Tu sais ce que c'est ...

L'ainé passa une main à travers sa chevelure, gêné . Sa mère acheva de servir Josh, et continua, les yeux rivés sur son fils .

\- Et Prosper ? Et Patrick ? Tu sais quand ils comptent venir ? On les voit beaucoup moins, eux aussi ...

\- Prosper me manque ... soupira Ludovic, sa mère hochant la tête

A presque treize ans, Ludovic était bien plus doué que le reste de sa famille dans tout ce qui concernait l'informatique, et la technologie en général . Casquette vissée sur la tête, il écoutait la conversation des adultes avec passion .

\- Vous nous manquez tous les trois, mon chou . Ce serait sympa qu'on puisse se voir plus souvent ...

Caroline s'arrêta sur l'assiette de Nora, sa fille de quinze ans, et fronça les sourcils .

\- Nora, tu n'as même pas touché à ton assiette ... Fais un effort, s'il te plait ...

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les carottes, maman ...

La brune leva les yeux au ciel .

\- Je sais, mais j'ai neuf enfants à contenter, moi ... Je ne peux pas vous faire un plat chacun, et tu le sais très bien ...

Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle le posa sur la lycéenne .

\- Va voir s'il reste des pâtes dans le frigo, ma puce ... Ou fais toi un sandwich ?

\- Non, ça va aller, maman, j'ai pas faim, merci .

La lycéenne sourit calmement à Mathieu, qui attrapa le sel à ses côtés, Gaëtan se levant en même temps . Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, et soupira . Malgré le fait qu'il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il y aille . Ses horaires intenables et son salaire de misère au McDo du coin ne lui faisaient pas vraiment de bien, mais c'était le seul boulot qu'il pouvait exercer . Il fit donc rapidement la bise à sa famille, promis à sa mère de revenir la voir le plus tôt possible et quitta la maison, la boule au ventre .

* * *

 **Reuh ! J'ai essayé de faire le plus soft possible pour le début de la fic ! Au fait, pour ceux qui seraient perdus avec les noms que j'ai choisi pour les personnages de SLG ( oui parce que je vois mal une mère appeler ses enfants Prof ou Patron xD ), voici la répartition :  
**

 **Mathieu- Mathieu**

 **Ludovic- Geek**

 **Patrick-Patron**

 **Prosper-Prof**

 **Gaëtan- Démon**

 **Flora-Fille**

 **Nora- La Fangirl ( l'un de mes OC's )**

 **Josh/ Joshua - Maître Panda**

 **Henri- Hippie**

 **Caroline - Maman Sommet**


	2. Prosper

**Hellow ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic' !**

 **J'espère que le personnage principal de ce chapitre vous plaira, même si je l'ai rendu un peu OOC ... Mais je le trouve beaucoup plus attachant comme ça, pas vous ?**

 **Je sais que la fic' met un peu de temps à démarrer, mais j'ai besoin que vous cerniez chaque personnage un minimum afin de vous faire une idée de qui il est vraiment ;)**

 **Pas de trigger warning pour ce chapitre, mais faites attention aux suivants si vous êtes sensibles et restés jusque là :)**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Prosper fronça les sourcils, les yeux posés sur une fiole . Le liquide vert à l'intérieur n'était pas censé faire des bulles ... A y réflechir, il n'était pas censé être vert non plus ... Il inspira profondément, vidant la préparation dans l'évier d'un geste sûr . Elle ne devait pas réagir comme ça, normalement ... Mais par quel moyen ses camarades avaient-ils réussi à obtenir la jolie couleur bleutée qui était attendue lors de cette manipulation ? Fallait-il donc vendre son âme au Diable pour réussir ses études ? Le scientifique poussa un petit soupir de mécontentement, ôtant ses grosses lunettes de protection pour venir ouvrir les fenêtres quelques minutes, histoire d'aérer la salle un minimum . Il ferma ensuite les yeux, les vapeurs chimiques commençant à lui monter à la tête .

A presque 23 ans, le jeune homme possédait de grandes facultés en sciences, et espèrait obtenir son doctorat d'ici quelques années . Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, après avoir ôté les gants violets protégeant ses mains bien trop abimées par les heures de plonge qu'il devait faire dans le bistrot à côté de la faculté pour payer ses études, et son loyer . Malgré tous ses efforts, il s'était planté . Encore une fois .

Il ouvrit de nouveau son manuel, l'ouvrant à la page qu'il avait choisi d'essayer . Il ne pouvait pas gâcher d'autres ingrédients, mais devait absolument améliorer son niveau en chimie . Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qui lui arriverait s'il restait dernier de la classe . Lui qui était si habitué à être premier partout ... Il soupira . Trop intelligent pour le public, mais pas assez pour le supérieur, alors ? Mais où devait-il être ?

N'étant pas né dans une famille aisée financièrement, et étant l'un des ainés des Sommet, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une éducation à la hauteur de son talent et de ses dons . Il n'était même pas sûr de rattraper son retard un jour ... Les gens de sa classe le surpassaient donc, méprisant les quelques erreurs qu'il faisait à chaque expèrience de groupe . Un liquide renversé, l'oubli de débrancher un microscope et ses difficultés à lire les noms latins ne lui avaient pas fait que des amis .

Mais il s'en fichait . L'étudiant avait des choses bien plus importantes à propos desquelles se préoccuper que quelques cons se moquant de lui à la sortie des cours . Les rumeurs trainant sur sa famille lancées par les crétins du collège ne l'atteignaient désormais plus, même si le fait que sa famille soit obligée de les subir aussi le blessaient vraiment .

Il se demandait s'il aurait de quoi financer ses études l'année prochaine . Et si ses petits frères et soeurs allaient bien . S'ils s'en tiraient mieux que lui, il s'en était sorti à leur âge .

Inquiet pour eux, il s'était obligé à envoyer au moins un message à chacun de ses frères et soeurs par semaine, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien . Il les appelait tous au moins une fois par mois et avait installé une alarme sur son téléphone pour chacun de leurs anniversaires . La famille était l'une des choses les plus importantes du monde, ça, Prosper le savait bien . Il dépensait également une fortune en cadeaux d'anniversaire et en cartes postales . Mais tous ces achats valaient le coût . Il se rappelait des crises de larmes de ses frères et soeurs les plus jeunes lorsqu'ils avaient apprit son départ de la maison . Josh étant sans doute celui qui l'avait le plus mal prit . Il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages ou de ses appels pendant une quarantaine de jours . Ce gamin était si rancunier ... Il tenait de leur mère .

N'importe qui aurait craqué à sa place, avec autant de pression ... Mais pas lui . Il était plus fort que le reste . Où il essayait juste de s'en convaincre ? C'était sans doute ça, oui ...

Il sortit son portable et envoya un SMS à chacun d'entre eux, un par un, personnalisant chaque petit texte pour qu'il colle à la personne visée . C'est Flora qui avait répondu en premier, ses trop nombreux émojis et ses fautes d'orthographe faisant rire le scientifique . Il sourit, attendri, devant le selfie qu'elle lui avait envoyé . Elle adorait le filtre chien de Snapchat ... Il lui envoya un selfie en retour, conscient de son attitude puèrile . Mais s'il pouvait oublier l'espace de quelques instants la pression qu'il subissait ...

Sa maison, les rires et sa famille lui manquaient . Non, il n'était pas si loin d'eux que ça ... Mais le coût des transports l'avaient toujours empêché de rendre visite à sa mère et ses frères et soeurs . A vrai dire, il ne les avait pas vus depuis quelques mois ...

Il soupira, achevant d'envoyer le dernier SMS, destiné à sa mère, qui lui donnait des nouvelles et des fausses infos sur les faux amis qu'il s'était fait . En effet, si Caroline apprenait que le jeune homme ne parlait à personne ... Prosper frissonna . Il lui ferait beaucoup de peine ... Et il refusait que cela n'arrive . Sa mère était littéralement un ange . Compréhensive et tolérante, c'est elle qui lui avait donné l'envie d'être un scientifique . Prosper voulait rendre sa mère fière de lui .

* * *

 **Reuh, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre :) Le prochain personnage sur qui sera centré le prochain chapitre est mon seul OC créé pour la fic, Nora ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Moi, je l'adore x) Bref, je vous laisse vous perdre dans les méandres d'Internet, et vous dis à plus tard pour la suite de la fic ! ( je préfère ne pas donner de date précise parce que je sais que je ne tiendrais pas mes promesses concernant la publication ).  
**


	3. Nora

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être, courage aux autres !**

 **Merci pour les reviews laissées sur les derniers chapitres, elles m'ont fait très plaisir :)**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est un peu court ! J'ai essayé de m'attarder sur le personnage de Nora, en espèrant que vous l'aimerez bien !  
**

 **! TRIGGER WARNING ! : Ce chapitre traitera de troubles alimentaires, de manière plutôt explicite . Si vous y êtes sensibles, évitez de lire le morceau de chapitre délicat, j'ai laissé une note en gras pour vous indiquer quand reprendre la lecture si vous le souhaitez ^^  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les deux doigts enfoncés le plus profondément possible dans sa gorge, larmes aux yeux, Nora se tenait penchée au dessus de la foutue cuvette de ces foutues chiottes, se retenant d'un bras . Le premier haut-le-coeur ne tarda pas à arriver, et la lycéenne ne tarda pas à vomir le peu de choses que sa mère l'avait forcée à avaler au cours de ce dîner .

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le contenu de son estomac fut totalement vidé . Après coup, elle se releva, genoux tremblants et tête qui tourne, larmes aux yeux . Putain, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle se détestait ...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir, une main aggripée à la céramique immaculée de la salle de bains que tous les habitants de la maison se partageaient . Grosse et moche . Les deux seuls mots qu'elle avait trouvé pour se décrire . Elle inspira profondément, passant une main tremblante sur sa joue pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient osé couler, et un gant de toilette sur son visage . La jeune fille attrapa ensuite sa brosse à dents, et, après y avoir appliqué un peu de dentifrice à la menthe, commença à se brosser les dents, encore tremblante .

L'adolescente passa quelques minutes à regarder son reflet, l'oeil vide .

Putain, ce qu'elle faisait était dégueulasse . Et si jamais sa famille s'en rendait compte ? A quel moment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ?

" Oh, je sais pas, quand papa nous as quittés pour son job à la con et que trois de tes frères t'ont quitté ?" se chuchota-t-elle intérieurement, s'empêchant à grande peine de fondre de nouveau en larmes .

La lycéenne reposa sa brosse à dents dans le pot prévu à cet effet et déverrouilla la porte, remettant son masque en place . Personne ne devait savoir ce qui se passait . Personne . Elle ne voulait pas aller à l'hopital . Pas comme son frère, elle avait bien vu l'effet néfaste que l'endroit avait eu sur lui ... Elle n'était pas _stupide_ . Les sourires de son ainé avaient laissé place à des rictus mélancoliques et ses yeux ne soutenaient plus le regard de ses frères et soeurs lorsqu'il leur jurait qu'il allait bien.

Et puis ... Ce qu'elle ne faisait n'était pas grave ... Si ?

 **!Fin du trigger warning !  
**

Elle quitta la salle de bains comme si de rien n'était, sous les rires de son grand frère.

\- T'as enfin fini ? J'attends depuis au moins vingt minutes !

La lycéenne esquissa un sourire factice, montant les escaliers menant à sa chambre, qu'heureusement, elle avait pour elle toute seule. Elle ne remarqua le petit froncement de sourcil de Mathieu signifiant qu'il s'était bien rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ferma sa porte à clé, s'affalant faiblement sur son lit. L'adolescente remarqua ensuite la lumière qui clignotait sur son téléphone, signifiant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

Nora déverouilla rapidement l'appareil, tombant avec plaisir sur un message de Prosper. Elle adorait Prosper. Son grand frère avait toujours été là pour elle, et même si son départ lui avait brisé le coeur, il était l'un des seuls de ses frères et soeurs à savoir tenir sa langue. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle lui dirait serait bien gardé et que sa mère ne serait jamais mise au courant.

Prosper : Hey, Nora ! :) Alors, comment ça se passe à la maison ? Les cours, ça va ? Tu gères, pour les maths ?

Elle esquissa un petit sourire devant le message. _Non, Prosper, je gère plus, je gère plus rien_.

Nora : Heyyyy Prosper ! Tout va bien à la maison, même si tu nous manques un peu ! Les maths, je suis toujours aussi nulle, mais on est habitués xD ! Et toi, alors ? La fac se passe bien ?

Une petite larme roula sur la joue de l'adolescente. Si seulement son grand frère était là, à la maison, pour elle, en ce moment ... Elle se reprit . Non, c'était égoïste de penser ça, Prosper devait poursuivre ses études. Un brillant avenir l'attendait.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver .

Prosper : Tout se passe super bien ici aussi ! J'ai plein d'amis, et j'adore ce que je fais ! Alors, l'année prochaine, filière littéraire ?

Elle sourit tristement devant son portable. Prosper avait l'air de s'en sortir, elle était si heureuse pour lui ...

Nora : Yep, ça va être super bien ! ;)

Prosper : Tant mieux pour toi, No' ! Je vais devoir te laisser, je vais au ciné avec un pote ! Gros bisous, petite soeur ! ;)

La plus jeune retint un sanglot, envoyant un petit "Gros bisous, grand frère !" . Elle lança ensuite l'un des vieux disques ayant appartenu à son grand-père, enterré l'année passée . Au fond, elle savait bien qu'elle devrait arrêter ses conneries à un moment ou à un autre... Sans quoi, Mathieu ou n'importe lequel de ses frères et soeurs allaient découvrir ce qu'elle se faisait. Et ce jour là, tout volerait en éclats ...

* * *

 **Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le personnage de Nora est l'un de ceux que j'aimerais le plus traiter en profondeur .**

 **Je vous dis à plus tard pour la suite de la fic, passez une bonne fin de journée ! ;)**


	4. Mathieu

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien (on dirait une Youtubeuse beauté là x) ) et que ce chapitre vous plaira, il sera cette fois-ci concentré sur Mathieu, qui est l'un des personnages que je préfère faire et voir évoluer, et dont j'adore la complexité. Je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

Mathieu sortit de la salle de bains une minute après, soupirant . Il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Nora, mais était bien trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre. Il se frotta vaguement les yeux, baillant. Le lycéen descendit ensuite les escaliers, se rendant à la cuisine pour se resservir un autre café -le quatrième de la journée-, regardant le breuvage couler dans son mug préféré .

Il attrapa la tasse Watchmen, cadeau de sa petite soeur Fanny pour son anniversaire, mit un carré de sucre dans la boisson, et monta dans sa chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte .

Le jeune homme brancha ensuite son ordinateur, et lança les Sims . Il avait besoin d'un jeu sans prise de tête pour se détendre, et il avait passé des semaines sur la création de chaque membre de sa famille et d'une bonne habitation pour eux .

Il choisit de prendre la maison où il avait créé l'intégralité de sa fratrie, sa mère étant morte dans une piscine quelques jours avant. Il sourit en pensant qu'il vait essayé de se faire la Mort elle-même . Il envoya Ludovic à l'école, laissa Nora trainer en ville avec ses amis et assista au mariage de Gaëtan avec l'une de leurs voisines .

L'adolescent s'intéressa ensuite à son personnage à lui . Habillé d'un T-shirt rouge et d'un jean basique au possible, il dormait encore , confortablement installé dans son lit deux places . Mathieu sourit tristement, pensant que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire . _Dormir_ . Mais impossible, il n'y arrivait pas .

Ou n'y arrivait plus ? A bien y réfléchir, Mathieu ne se rappelait pas de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé sans insomnie, ou sans cauchemar . Une chose était sûre, c'était que c'était il y a très longtemps...

Il s'attarda ensuite sur Patrick, son grand frère, innocemment installé à table avec Flora, dégustant des macaronis au fromage avec elle . Le chatain se demanda ensuite ce que son grand-frère pouvait bien faire en cet instant ... Il ne savait même pas où il travaillait actuellement, changeant de travail presque aussi souvent que de petite-amie. S'il pouvait appeler ça des petites amies ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, il s'agissait surtout de sexfriends, voire même de prostituées. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, pris de mélancolie en le voyant rire avec Flora . La petite blonde portait un jean violet avec un T-shirt à manches longues, bien différente de ses mini-jupes et de ses crop-tops . Car Flora aimait plaire, pour le plus grand malheur de ses frères .

Mathieu soupira, s'assurant que Nora rentrait bien à la maison, et s'occupant de faire tomber la femme de Gaëtan enceinte . Voilà qu'il se retrouvait tonton ...

Il prit une autre gorgée de café, s'occupant ensuite de faire jouer Ludovic, son petit-frère. Le petit gamer avait l'air assez heureux, riant et parlant seul, faisant éclater de rire Mathieu devant son écran, inconsciemment dans la même situation que le Sim.

Il s'attarda ensuite sur Josh. Le lycéen avait passé une demie-heure à trouver une tenue comportant un minimum de pandas pour son petit frère, fervent défenseur de la cause animale et l'un des trois végétariens de la famille (les autres étant Henri, trop peace and love pour manger un animal, et Nora, perturbée par la vue de reportages sur les abbatoires, que Patrick lui avait montré). Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que le plus jeune de la famille se retrouvait déjà au collège . _Le temps passait tellement vite_ ...

Le collègien lisait, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil du salon. Mathieu sourit tendrement en voyant sa famille si heureuse . Henri passa, et s'installa avec Flora et Patrick, discutant tranquillement avec eux . En réalité, le pacifiste passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre, la plupart de ses frères et soeurs se doutant que les cigarettes que leur mère avait malencontrueusement trouvé dans une poche de pantalon de Henri n'étaient qu'un début, et qu'elle ignorait l'ampleur de la situation. Mais tout le monde se taisait, espèrant juste que leur grand-frère parvienne à arrêter de lui-même, sans inquièter leur pauvre mère qui avait déjà bien assez à faire comme ça.

Il s'arrêta sur chaque pièce de la grande maison qu'il avait mit plusieurs longues semaines à construire à ses Sims, parvenant difficilement à tous les garder en vie. Neuf personnes, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué à garder en vie... Il s'attarda sur le moindre recoin, admirant la joie de ses Sims avec l'émerveillement d'un enfant le jour de Noël. Chacun d'entre eux semblait heureux et épanoui. Et en réalité ... Mathieu secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas en réalité. Il n'était pas débile, non plus... Et ses frères et soeurs étaient de bien piètres acteurs...

Après coup, il quitta le jeu, repartant dans son lit et espèrant parvenir à s'endormir rapidement, mort de fatigue. Il ota son pantalon, se couchant sur le ventre, nez enfouit dans l'oreiller et fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur le bruit de la pluie qui battait contre ses fenêtres.

Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à s'endormir.

* * *

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et je vous promets que les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus mouvementés !  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine, mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer, vous connaissez ma régularité légendaire x)**


	5. Joshua

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Moi, ça va super ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre consacré à Josh ( Maître Panda ). Je vous retrouve donc en bas, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Aujourd'hui, pas vraiment de Trigger Warning, il n'y a pas de scènes choquantes, je pense ^-^ Il y a quelques mentions de harcèlement scolaire, donc évitez peut-être ce chapitre si vous y êtes sensible.  
**

* * *

Assis sur le bord de son lit, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, entourés de ses bras frêles et pâles, Josh tremblait . Il essuya les sillons de larmes ayant coulé sur ses joues rougies, et soupira, tentant de se reprendre un minimum. _Ils_ avaient recommencé ... Il s'arrêta sur les quelques insultes qui bordaient sa dernière publication Facebook, l'unique réseau social qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser, sa mère pouvant l'y surveiller. Heureusement, elle ne devait pas trainer sur Facebook à cette heure là, il aurait donc le temps d'enlever les insultes avant qu'elle ne puisse les voir. Que penserait-elle de son fils ? Elle qui était déjà si mère poule avec lui, l'empechant de sortir seul alors qu'elle l'avait fait avec Gaëtan et Patrick ...

Et ses frères et soeurs, alors ? Non, Joshua ne pouvait pas les laisser savoir la vérité. Ils lui demanderaient d'expliquer comment tout cela avait commencé, et alors... Il devrait probablement changer de collège, et réessayer de s'intégrer avec d'autres personnes. Cela pourrait être fatal pour lui ... Et si Patrick l'apprenait, il y avait de bonnes chances que ses bourreaux ne finissent pas en parfait état ... Le jeune homme était si protecteur avec ses petits frères et soeurs, en particulier les plus jeunes.

Il renifla, effaçant chaque message d'insulte l'un après l'autre. Il s'attarda à peine sur les noms, les connaissant par coeur, à force. De toute façon, c'était toujours les mêmes personnes...

Le petit garçon effaça la dernière insulte, soupirant de soulagement devant le post vierge de toute injure. Il finit rapidement sa tasse de thé, se déconnectant de sa page Facebook pour se connecter sur Tumblr . L'écologiste adorait littéralement ce site. Il avait surprit Nora s'y connecter et s'y était inscrit, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle y faisait, inquiet pour elle.

Il avait commencé par découvrir la face Fandom de Tumblr, avec les gentilles fangirls qui dessinaient ou écrivaient sur leurs oeuvres de fiction préférées, ainsi que les nombreux memes qu'il adorait. Puis, à force de trainer de page en page, il avait découvert la face cachée de l'iceberg.

Toute une partie de Tumblr était occupée par des adolescents comme lui, exprimant tous les jours leur mal-être et leurs peines quotidiennes.

Alors le petit Josh n'avait pas attendu et s'était créé un compte. C'était il y a six mois . De jour en jour, son nombre d'abonnés avait augmenté. De deux abonnés, il était passé à 20, puis à 40. Maintenant, c'était presque 230 abonnés qui le suivaient dans ses peines de tous les jours. Il recevait souvent de petits mots, adorables, l'encourageant à tenir le coup.

Il sourit devant la gentillesse des gens de Tumblr. Pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait pas être comme eux, serieusement ? Il compta mentalement les quelques messages privés qu'il avait reçu . Six messages privés, ainsi que trois questions anonymes.

Il leur répondit à tous, gardant le meilleur pour la fin. Wendy. Il avait découvert la jeune fille par hasard, et avait directement été touché par son mal-être. La jeune fille était en cinquième, et avait donc un an de plus que lui. Elle lui souhaitait bon courage, ayant vu son dernier post parlant de la brutalité de ses camarades de classe ces derniers jours. Ces crétins avaient lancé ses affaires de sport dans un buisson. Il avait mis deux heures à les retrouver, et trois bons quarts d'heure à arrêter de pleurer, seul dans le vestiaire.

Il lui répondit gentiment, ravi que quelqu'un s'inquiète enfin pour lui. Elle le rassura, lui promit que tout irait mieux . Il sourit tristement, ne la croyant pas vraiment. Il savait pertinement que tout n'irait pas mieux. Après sa sixième, il passerait en cinquième. Puis il continuerait jusqu'au lycée, où il retrouverait les brutes de son collège. Sauf s'il sautait une classe. Mais ce serait sans doute pire. Et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas intelligent, comme Prosper. Il ne parviendrait jamais à sauter une classe.

Le petit garçon renifla quelques secondes, passant une main sur ses yeux. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le courage d'en parler à son père. Mais y parviendrait-il ? Non, sans doute. Elle avait bien assez à faire pour s'occuper de son petit dernier. Et puis, ce n'était pas si grave, non ? Et puis c'était de sa faute. Ils avaient raison, il était nul.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, quitta sa chambre, toquant à celle de sa grande soeur, Flora, après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage. Elle ouvrit avec un petit sourire fatigué, et il demanda timidement, la regardant droit dans les yeux, la voix tremblant légèrement :

\- Je peux emprunter ton portable ?

* * *

 **Reuh ! Je vois vraiment Josh comme le petit dernier de la famille, beaucoup plus fragile. En effet, si vous regardez bien, dans les SLG, c'est celui qui est le plus sensible à l'asile, et il soutient de nombreuses causes, bien plus sensible que les autres personnalités. Au cas où vous vous demandiez d'où le prénom vient, c'est celui de Josh/Joshua Dun, le batteur du groupe Twenty One Pilots, que j'apprécie beaucoup.  
**

 **Merci d'avoir continué à lire jusque là, même si je commence juste par présenter chaque personnage, un par un, pour que la suite de l'histoire soit suivable par tous ^-^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si l'histoire vous plait, je sais que l'on y pense pas toujours mais cela me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir quelques avis sur cette fic, si elle vous plait ou non ... Un gentil commentaire ou un avis constructif, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^**

 **Bonne journée/soirée ! :)**


End file.
